


A sleep deprived bard

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Weirdficlet, another weird mpreg fic of mine, geralt is annoying, he still kills monsters, jaskier cant sleep, jaskier is soft, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Geralt is pregnant and wants/needs attention
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 187





	A sleep deprived bard

**Author's Note:**

> There is no explanation of why or how Geralt got pregnant. I left it open so people could pick their favorite method such as alpha/omega ,magic or hermafrodrism.
> 
> Unbetaed,translated at 3 am any errors are my own

Jaskier was sound asleep until something cold and hard hit his face. "Wake up!" Geralt roared all wet and angry.The witcher was freshly arrived from one of his many commissions,soaking wet from head to toe. 

"Geralt, when I said 'let me know when you arrive I never meant that you could viciously hit me with your wet gloves " The bard protested, getting out of bed. Geralt was always unbearable, but at five months pregnant, he was really a threat. Jaskier prepared the bath, with the oils and soaps that Geralt liked. The witcher remained seated, already undressed, looking at his swollen feet. 

"So, did you kill the mermaid?" asked the bard, eager for conversation. 

"Rusalka" the witcher corrected him, visibly irritated.

" I know you told me you were going to be all right, but I don't like you going out hunting monsters in your condition," Jaskier commented, worried. 

"A witcher is a witcher, no matter what his 'condition' is." The white-haired man snarled under his breath.

Jaskier knew that he did not want to talk, something about the last hunt he wished to keep hidden and it was probably affecting him. Geralt didn't understand how someone could be as cheerful and nice as the bard after waking up in the way he woke him up.

"Only a few scratches, nothing to worry about" 

Jaskier cleaned and cured them anyway.

***

"Jaskier.." A heavy hand woke the bard up again, this time a little more gently than the last time. Jaskier was considering staying up as he knew the witcher well when he was having a difficult night and that seemed to be one of them.

"Yes, Geralt?" asked the bard gently turning to the other man.

"I'm hungry" 

"I'll get you something to eat, wait here " Jaskier went to the inn kitchen where they were staying. Luckily for him there was cheese, bread, and bacon. He took everything and brought it up to the room.

"Enjoy, honey" 

"Jaskier"

"Yes?" 

"I'm can't eat this. Go back to the kitchen and get me some fruit" 

Resigned and with huge circles under his eyes, the bard took the food and left. 

*** 

After practically turning everything upside down in the kitchen Jaskier found some berries and apples.

"That's all there is to fruit." The tired bard announced. His eyes were burning and his patience was starting to abandon him

"Hmm" Geralt grabbed the fruit and to Bard's relief, he ate it

"Now I can sleep," sighed Jaskier as he jumped into their bed. 

***  
"Jas?" 

Jaskier opened his eyes for the third time to the other man's shy, gentle call. 

"What is it now?" asked the bard, trying not to sound irritated. Even though Geralt kept treating him like a piece of shit in his shoe he didn't feel like reciprocating it. 

"Fuck me" Geralt panted, passionately kissing his bard.

After all, it wasn't so bad to be woken up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading xxx


End file.
